Journey
by Batmaniscool
Summary: What does a girl do when she needs to find a place desperately? She of course decides to live with two guys in an apartment. Nadia's adventure makes her experience love, but in the end who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

I would have never pictured myself standing here, but here I am. Nostune apartment building is my last chance into securing a new home for me. The other places had serious problems. The owner wanted me to come inside his bedroom to discuss a cheaper price. I was out before he could even wink, so here I am preparing myself for my interview.

Inside looked like a vintage furnished styled lobby. The owner obviously had a distinct fashion opinion and I sadly recognized there was no elevator.  
>Great.<p>

My hike up to the third floor gave me wind, but I soon realized I really didn't have to join a gym if I had a workout going home. Number 20 pretty ironic as that was my age. Maybe it was a sign. Before knocking someone already answered the door. And if this was my roommate this really would be heaven. The advertisement said Anton which for some reason I pictured a small geeky guy who didn't have much friends. Well I was wrong. Anton was about 6 feet with a fit body. You could tell he had muscles, but not to the extent where he could rip his clothes off with a flex. His brown hair was clean but messy and his eye colour was a hazel, just like mine.

"So, you must be Nadia? Come in."

"Yes and you must be Anton?" I tried not to trip over my feet when walking in. I tend to fall when I'm nervous. I wouldn't want to leave any bad impressions, this apartment was amazing. The space was big and Anton sure had taste in his furniture. The kitchen was modern and so was the bathroom. Sadly there was only bathroom but I am not complaining, this apartment would only cost me $500 a month which is amazing.

"Now that you have looked at the place do you want to go through an interview?" "Sure."  
>"Do you have a job? And what if so how much do you earn?"<br>"I currently work at VB games as a manager and earn around $300 a week."  
>"So you're a gamer? Which console?"<br>"Personally I like Xbox better but Play station is cool."  
>"Mattias will like you then.""Who?"<br>"Mattias, my other roommate. He actually wanted another guy but all the guys that came here clashed with him."  
>"Oh," "Don't worry about him. I figured he wouldn't throw a punch at a girl."<br>Fantastic, my potential roommate had issues, at least Anton looked normal enough. After asking me a series of questions regarding my personal taste in music and food, Anton finally asked his last question. "How do you feel about, us walking around in our underwear? Some girls may be offended but a guy like me needs freedom."I had to think this carefully, if I said yes I would seem like a sex-a-colic. Though if I replied no, I would seem like I'm already pushing the boundaries which I didn't want to do.  
>"That's good to hear actually, I have the same problem and tend to walk in a singlet and undies, I was scared I would be judged." His face turned priceless. O f course now I must walk around in a singlet and undies, but I don't really mind as people would describe be as average weight. I have nice curves and stomach, also thankfully my boobs remained a D cup.<p>

"You passed the interview! You can move in tomorrow if you like?" "Yes, that would be perfect!"  
>"I will have to leave you the key though, I have something planned with Mattias."<br>"That's alright, I will come by noon."  
>"See you then Nadia! Bye."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

My drive home flooded me with grief but yet success, as I managed to find a cheap place which is liveable. The sudden announcement of my departure would shock my parents but I don't care. After catching my dad with another woman, he had always looked different to me. What angers me is how mum forgave him after he promised he wouldn't do it again. Mum believed him but my sisters and I didn't. Just in time for dinner I decided I should tell them, they did support me up till now. Though they did a terrible job, it still got me where I am today, finishing a bachelor of Arts degree majoring in Anthropology.  
>"I found a place and got accepted into it. Its cheap and the place is amazing."<br>"That's fantastic honey, are they nice girls though?"I should have told mum they were guys but she didn't need to worry about me.

"Yeah, they are into video games which is awesome."  
>"How lucky are you sweetie, when do you move? A month?" "Tomorrow" The pleasant smile mum had vanished and anger brew.<br>"What do you mean tomorrow? Your interview was today wasn't it? Why do you want to leave us so soon? Do you hate us that much! After we cared for and spend money on you, you would quickly leave us?" I needed a great lie, something which would of course make her happier.  
>"Of course I love you mum, your my role model" Another lie, of course my role model was my older sister. She was my inspiration throughout high school and made me finish with high results.<br>"I am?" "Yes, mum you are! I have to leave suddenly because they said they need someone urgent. I wouldn't of accepted to move in so fast if they didn't need me."Appealing to my mum's sense of justice she became relaxed. "You must help those in need, and I suppose your new roommates really need you. Il help you pack."

I rejected her offer, I don't want my own mother going through my sex toys. My toys filled a whole box, I had some kinky sides to me. I had different sizes depending what mood I was in. But looking in the mirror, besides seeing my long brown curly hair and my pale skin, I also saw the label virgin. That is right I am a 2o year old who is a virgin and have never kissed a guy ever. Back in high school I liked any guy that talked to me. There was this one guy called Mattias who I liked for 3 years, however I knew he didn't like me and when we graduated I never saw him. After packing for 3 hours I was finished. I couldn't decide what to keep and what to leave.

Funny, I lived in this house since I was born. I took my first steps by the TV and broke my finger by the pool. I would miss this place but the tainted aura of my dad just makes me want to puke. If mum knew the true reason why I would be leaving, she would cry and tell me she needs me. I didn't have time to care for someone who didn't listen to me about dad. I told her that she should be treated better. She didn't listen and now I won't treat her well as she didn't want it. Don't get me wrong, I still love her but the anger is just too powerful.

The next morning I set out to my new apartment. I had the place to myself and opened my new bedroom. It was bigger than my old room but was empty. The pitch was cheap rent but need to buy your own furniture. Understandable, I already had my furniture which consisted of a desk, chair,draws,bean bag, single bed (since I didn't have a sex life) , book shelf , X box one and 30 of my games and finally my flat screen.

It was going to take ages setting this up but I was expecting my friend Naomi to show up to help me set up everything. After finally moving everything inside the door bell rang which hopefully was her. But instead was her brother, who was a year younger than me. "Naomi couldn't make it but she sent me instead."

Pearce, tall, brown eyed with light brown hair walked right into my apartment. He was of course was one of my crushes but I later got over it finding out how weird it would be to date him.  
>"Legit? Well at least the TV will be easier to install."<br>His wandered around the apartment and after snooping said that the girl's I'm rooming with sure have their boyfriends over a lot.  
>"Oh, I am rooming with guys. You should stay till they come over they are so nice."<br>"Nadia! You are rooming with two guys! Are you stupid! What happens if they touch you?"  
>"Do you think I would let them? Besides I checked them out, they are cool." A total lie considering I haven't met the other roommate. I even forgot his name, which wasn't important to Pearce of course though. He started walking to my room; he was shaking his head until he saw my bed.<br>"Oh well, as soon as they see your bed they will know you're a virgin." Shots were fired. Of course Pearce knows about my sex life. His room is right next to Naomi's and probably hears everything we talk about.

"Pearce, I have had sex before. Okay? Just because I have a single bed doesnt mean I am virgin."  
>He began laughing and then became serious. "Call me if these guys are getting weird. I will come over and straighten them out." He then turned and helped me set up. Though he just had to open the sex toy box.<br>"You know this is the first sign of forever being a virgin." He quickly then closed the box and moved to my video games stash. "This is the second sign." I never through a pillow so hard in my life but that started a pillow war. After winning the battle we finally finished packing and played a little bit of Skyrim. It was around 7 o'clock until we ordered pizza. Pearce was afraid my new roommates were gathering gang leaders and would leave me until they came back.

Thinking it was the pizza I ran to the door when I heard a noise outside. Expecting to find a pizza deliver I find Mattias. My high school crush which ended horribly, I was about to slam the door in his face until Anton appeared.  
>"See I told you she was pretty. Oh you ordered pizza! Good idea, I knew I liked you!"<br>Mattias and I were still in shock and it got worse when Pearce walked in. Knowing how much I liked him, Pearce started laughing and yelled "I think you will be safe."Meaning that I would never be attacked by a guy who rejected me on the last day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Pearce was still laughing and got along with Anton really well. They both played soccer which made sense of their athletic build however, Pearce was darker in his skin tone while Anton was as pale as me. Mattias on the other hand went straight to his room. Pearce soon left and Anton put his hands on his head and left it messy.

"Sorry, I actually didn't tell him our roommate was female."  
>"Oh really? Does this mean I have to leave?"<br>"Nah, he will get over it. So your boyfriend is pretty cool."  
>"Oh he isn't my boyfriend, more like my best friends brother aha."<br>"He told me he was your intimate lover though?"  
>"Haha! Whoa trust him to say that!"I patted Anton on the back; Pearce loves to mess with people.<br>"So you're single?" I have always hated this question. It's not like being single is the worst thing in the world.  
>"Yes I am aha I have been my whole life." Whoops a little tmi on our second encounter. He probably thinks I am now a crazy cat lady, which painfully I must admit I am.<br>"Probably saving yourself for the one, I respect that." Whoa was it just me or Anton got hotter? He actually seems pretty respectful.

I can't help but blush, he is dam handsome plus he seems like my type. I was just about to fake yawn but he beat me to it and suggested he should play Xbox and if I knew what is was.

"Cleary you should visit my room." I should always think before I speak but that never works out for me. Thankfully Anton didn't catch any sexual innuendos and followed me to my room.  
>"Holy shit! You have a flat screen! Omg is that your gaming collection! You have Assassins creed? That's my favourite game!"<br>"Really? That's my favourite game too! I used to play it all the time in highschool!"  
>It looks like Anton and I have a lot of common which is relaxing I guess. He started looking at something however and when I turned to look what he was so interestingly starring out I jumped to hide it. Pearce thought it would be funny to stick my sexy lingerie on my wall with a note "One day I will be de-flowered, but it is not this day". Anton couldn't help but bursting into tears of laughter, "you are super close with him." <p>

"I am, to close I'm afraid that I will need to chuck all his porno magazines in his mothers room."  
>"I see a war coming, but before you fight you must relax. Come on, want to play Assassins creed with me?"<br>"Sure." I smiled for a couple of seconds and we stared into each other's eyes. I then followed him out of my bedroom and stayed up the entire night playing videogames and discussing who the best character in the movie was "The Hobbit", clearly being Fili.

I woke up on top of Anton in the morning and a remote because something was really hard pressing onto my stomach. However, I liked Anton's build and it felt so nice to just be with someone, if I quickly remove this remote I could be here for ages. I go to grab it but it doesn't feel like a remote.

"That is my penis, just in case you didn't know." I jump up high and blush.  
>"I am so sorry! I thought it was a remote since it was so hard! Plus I never had a penis near me before so I didn't know that happened."<p>

Anton's face turned bright pink until he burst into laughter. I have never heard anyone laugh so hard before but there is a first time for everything. Mattias races outside into the living room wandering what was so funny.

"Nadia thought a remote was under her so she grabbed it but it was... my penis! Ahah and she has no idea of what was happening. Nadia you are the funniest person I have ever met and so innocent it hurts my playboy side."  
>"She always was innocent in high school never knew you would remain the same, Nadia."<p>

So he let the cat out of the bag of our past history. Well if you want to play a game then I will defiantly compete.

"Well, that part of me still remains the same. However, my tastes in guys have definitely changed."  
>"Good to hear that you are going for guys in your league, do they like to eat burgers and read manga every day?"<br>"No, they are actors in movies which are soon to be shown." Of course everyone has a crush on movie stars but my side hobby being acting, I get to meet some famous people.  
>"Nice to know you are growing up, I was afraid you were never going to change from your weird atmosphere."<br>"Thank you for worrying, but I don't need peasants like you to care about me."  
>"Peasants? I see your still playing Skyrim, not bored of it yet?"<p>

Poor Anton was just in the middle of this but he decided to break this fight up.  
>"So I', guessing you guys knew each other back in High School?"<br>"Yeah that's right." I understand of me having a grudge against Mattias but I have no clue why he was always so angry at me. But I love this apartment and I am defiantly not leaving without a fight.


End file.
